The present invention is directed to a system and method for flying an aircraft with respect to a moving object and, in particular, to flying a rotary-wing aircraft with respect to a marine vessel on a body of water.
The operation of a rotary-wing aircraft frequently involves close interactions between the aircraft and a moving vehicle that is in the water, on the ground, or in the air. For such interactions, pilots frequently need to track the moving vehicle and reposition the aircraft with respect to the moving vehicle, requiring significant pilot workload and skill. Additionally, when the aircraft is carrying an auxiliary load, such as a slung load, the pilot is often required to maintain the slung load stationary with respect to moving object. Further complications arise in these interactions when the vehicle is a marine vessel, because waves and other forms of turbulence can cause unexpected motions and rotations of the marine vessel.